Episode 7092 (5th June 2009)
Plot Ken, Deirdre and Blanche are disappointed and concerned that Peter hasn't given the meeting a chance. Gary is desperate to get out of Audrey's house and David is panicking about it all going wrong. Graeme is hiding in a tree. Betty is angry at being sacked and Poppy is annoyed that Steve isn't standing by her decisions as manager. Bill goes to a singles' night in a hotel bar and pretends he was in the army to impress a woman. Gary runs out of the bedroom he is hiding in straight past Ted, who recognises him and bolts out of the door. Peter is mortified when he snaps at Simon. Ted calls David to tell him about the burglary. Bill bumps into Pam at the singles' evening who is pretending to be a concert pianist. They agree to share a taxi home. David worries about Ted but is satisfied Gary will finally be caught. Peter leaves Simon with Ken and Deirdre and goes to his meeting. The police turn up at Anna and Eddie's house to question Gary. Pam tries to rescue Bill from Vanessa and they get cornered by her and Gilbert. Peter feels awkward at his alcoholics' meeting and doesn't feel much better after discussing his addiction. Gary runs when he sees the police at his house. Ted cries out in pain and collapses, David is terrified. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony Guest cast *Alan - Rowe David McClelland *Howard Lee - Howard Lee *Ross - Lee Oakes *Vanessa - Gabrielle Drake *Gilbert - John Owens Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Grasmere Drive *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, kitchen, hallway and bedroom *Rita Tushingham Community Centre, Manchester *Unnamed hotel - Bar Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David regrets his actions when he witnesses the devastating repercussions of his scheme; Peter realises he needs help for his drink problem; and Steve plays peacemaker at the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,350,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Betty Williams: "Annie Walker, now there was somebody to be sacked by - almost an honour! It was the same for Bet and Fred, God rest him. I mean, they knew how to sack people properly then. Even Alec Gilroy, he did it with a bit of class, but to get your cards from madam back there..." --- Peter Barlow: "I'm an alcoholic. I thought you were supposed to feel lighter, yer know, once you'd said it out loud. I don't feel like any weight's been lifted off me, I don't feel any better. If I'm being honest, I don't think I've ever felt worse." Category:2009 episodes